valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hyper Alchemist/@comment-206.214.242.230-20150910121508/@comment-26896603-20150914184450
Maybe it will, maybe it won't - Cards like Monkey and Speedster will be broken if it refreshes the entire value of their skills, however. Both of them are powerful enough as it is - making them unleash a full value of 5 - since it's their skill description - will bump their count up to 10. I'd switch Speedster into my team more often if I could get her to proc 5 extra times. Despite following Nep's card guide, there's currently no active AW/FAW as of this post that you can obtain an autoskill buffer from - this nerf was not even a nerf since my unleasher is hitting my buffer more than my nuller. It's RNG. The method indeed was braindead, it was named braindead by most people in the community and as the cookie cutter build for any new and old player - this method made several other cards completely pointless to have. They still are mostly pointless to have, but that isn't the focus here (laughs). When you play with 30% unleashers that proc every 2nd turn on a buffer, and you have 3 of them on your team - yes, it becomes all positives and no negatives. It's bad enough that GURs are invincible at capped stats against FAWs with EQ's buff alone - this is not considering how strong Ethnia and Bahamut are in comparison. If EQ and HL are strong - imagine how strong those others are. The single vs team unleash example I gave wasn't a topic for discussion (laughs) - it was just my explaining on why it's pointless to play ball with me in statistics such as 50% or 33% chance to land on your buffer because those are imaginary numbers to me. It can be as low as 10% but the FAW is still going to be defeated for veteran players who actually took time to work on their cards stats. What exactly lost its function besides a user created concept of a team? You're making it out to be as if Nubee broke their own game - but if that was true then we wouldn't have workarounds. The game was improved - the UI and item screens have changed and its more convenient for players who want to use shoes/swords/rods and screenshot their teams for AEH since its all displayed on a big board rather than needing to flip through them one by one. As for team building: In my opinion, it's a player's job to think of ways and to expand the list of viable teams - but everyone chose the circus monkey method and stuck to it because it's the easiest way to win, while ruling out all other comps and cutting off all imagination. When was the last time someone suggested a new way to fight FAWs? When new players ask these days, everyone replies with the same circus monkey tactic. Things haven't changed as badly as most say it has. Just adapt and move on (laughs).